Gundam Nawak
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: 2 fanficteuses 1 conversation sur msn les G-Boys un Gundam Nawak! Bref, gros gros délire, me demande encore ce qu'on avait fait pour être dans cet état...OCC complet!One-shot, reviews please! Wufei :"Au secours! Elles sont folles !"


**Auteurs **: Mimy Angel et Elenea Raberba Winner

**Disclaimer** : Hem...ben ils sont pas à nous...on les a juste empruntés...

**Couples** : 1x3x5 , 2xMimy, 4xJuju.

**Note importante à lire !**

Ceci est un one-shot écrit pendant une conversation msn où on a complètement déliré ! En fait, ça a donné pas mal de trucs... Donc les pilotes sont complètement OCC !!! Prenez ça avec humour et essayez de ne pas trop nous taper lol ! Reviews please !

_Juju et Mimy sont deux résistantes qui se sont faites amies avec les pilotes. Elles sortent entre autres, respectivement avec Quatre et Duo. Comme elles s'embêtent, elles donnent leur classement des G-Boys._

Juju : Ben, mon classement c'est vite vu. C'est Quat-chan, Duo-chan, Hee-chan, Wuwu et Tro-chan.

Mimy : Moi, c'est Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufi et Trowa.

_Wufei, passant par l_

W : Wufei ! Putain de merde !

Juju : C'est bon, calme toi Wufei !

W : C'est mieux.

Mimy : Allez Wuwu ! C'est gentil ce qu'on dit ! Fais sourire à nous !

W _(l'air excédé)_ : Mais c'est WUFEI ! C'EST PAS BIEN DUR ! Tu veux goûter à mon sabre? T'es bien la femme à Maxwell toi...

Mimy _(l'air innocent)_ : Ben non c'est trop dur justement, pas vrai duo ?

_Duo arrivant à ce moment-là._

D: On parle de moi ?

Mimy _(hochant la tête)_ : Vi. Pas vrai que dire Wufei c'est trop dur ?

D _(prenant sa chérie dans ses bras)_ : Ouais c'est ma femme et je l'aimeeeeeeeee ! Ouais c'est trop dur, hein Fei Fei?

Mimy: Hé Hé !

W _(leur jetant un regard noir)_ : Maxwell au carré, ça suffit !

Mimy : Tu touches pas à mon homme toi !

_Quatre, débarquant._

Q : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là?

Juju : Rien, mon chéri, rien, laisses-les, ils se mettent sur la gueule comme d'habitude...

Mimy : Rien, y a Wufinounet qui embête mon homme.

W : Mais il arrête pas de m'appeler Wuwu ou Feifei !

Mimy : J'ai dit Wufinounet !

W _(lançant un regard méchant vers Mimy)_ : Ou Woufinounet qu'elle a sorti Maxwell 2!

Mimy: C'est Mimy Maxwell! Pas Maxwell 2!

D: Aller Wufi arrête. C'est pas si terrible !

Mimy : Tu préfères Wuchan?

W _(sortant son sabre)_: SI!!!!!!! Je vais vous embrocher les Maxwell au carré !

D _(se cachant derrière Mimy)_ : Au secours, aides-moi !

W: Non je sui Wufei!!!Wufei Chan...heu...Chang !

Mimy : Wufei-chan ! Hé Hé !

D: Tu touches pas à ma meuf Wufi !

W _(au bord d'un pont)_ : Adieu monde cruel !

Mimy _(sortant les pompons des majorettes)_ : Vas-y Duo ! Pousse-le !

Q _(rattrapant Wufei)_: Mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ! Reviens !

Heero _(sortant de nulle part)_ : Baka !!!!!!

Mimy : Hé Heero ! Tu sais pas dire autre chose que baka ?

H : Fermez la, sinon je sors mon 9 millimètre.

Mimy : Ben si finalement.

Juju : Mais tu vas pas la fermer ta gueule, l'iceberg ?

Mimy _(voix sensuelle)_ : Vas-y Heechan, montres-nous ton 9 millimètre...

Q _(se rapprochant de Juju)_ : Tu la touches, t'es mort.

Juju _(regardant Quatre avec étonnement)_ : Dis donc Quatre, tu changes, dis donc...

Q : Ben ouais, mais je veux pas qu'il te touche!!!

Mimy : C'est l'effet de l'amour ! Tu lui as déteint dessus Juju !

Juju : Merci Mimy, ça fait plaisir.

D _(regardant dans tous les sens)_ : Mimy ! T'es où ma puce?

Mimy : Chuis là Mamour !

D _(se collant à Mimy)_ : Rahhh... ma chérie, tu viens, on monte tous les deux?

Mimy _(protestant)_ : Mais tu penses qu'à ça !!! On vient juste de redescendre....

H _(le rouge aux joues)_ : Pas de commentaires !

Mimy : Chuis maquée avec un obsédé...

H _(encore plus rouge)_ : Et pas de détails!!!

Juju _(regardant Quatre en coin)_ : t'as pas de bol, moi ça va, il est calme...

Mimy _(regardant avec amusement Heero)_ : Pourquoi Heechan? T'aimes pas les détails bien croustillants?

Juju _(l'air déprimé)_: Trop calme...

H _(lançant un regard qui tue)_ : Ta gueule Mimy ! Baka !

Mimy _(montrant Heero)_ : Duo!!!! Il m'a traitée !!!

D _(sourire shinigami vers Heero)_ : Redis ça et je t'explose ta face avec ma mini faux !

Mimy : Hé Hé !

Juju _(regardant Duo attentivement)_ : Et elle est où ta mini faux?

Mimy _(rouge)_ : Tu veux pas savoir Juju...

D _(intense réflexion)_ : euh...

Mimy _(rouge)_ : Vaut mieux pas... _(regardant Duo)_ tu l'as oubliée là-haut chéri.

D : Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on a fait joujou avec tout à l'heure !!! Aller viens on remonte!! S'il te plait ? _(yeux de chibis)_

Mimy : Hum...et tu promets de pas utiliser ta faux alors...

D : Bon d'accord ! Mais tu peux l'utiliser sur moi!! _(yeux plein d'étoiles)_

Mimy : J'aimerais pas me retrouver avec une mèche de cheveux en moins à chaque fois. Non je ne veux pas te faire mal mon cœur.

Juju : Bande de sado maso ! On fait pitié avec Quatchan à côté!

Q _(l'air outré)_ : Quoi? Tu crois que j'assure pas au pieu?

Mimy _(triturant une mèche de cheveux de Duo)_ : Dis Mamour, si je monte, je pourrais faire joujou avec tes cheveux, j'ai une bonne idée pour te coiffer...

Juju _(regardant Quatre de travers)_ : c'est quoi cette manière de parler?

Mimy _(faisant un sourire à Quatre)_ : Allez Quatchan !

D _(regardant amoureusement Mimy)_ : Si tu veux, mais je veux la faux.

Mimy _(secouant la tête)_ : Ah non ! Pas la faux !

D _(yeux de chien battu) _: S'il te plait...

Mimy _(déviant le sujet)_ : Quatchan, vas faire mumuse avec Juju !

Q _(avançant en roulant des épaules)_ : Aller viens par là, que je te donne des sensations...

Mimy _(toute chose en voyant Duo)_ : Arrêtes de faire ces yeux, tu sais que je peux pas résister !

Juju _(affolée)_ : Non mais ça va pas? Putain Duo, tu me l'as toute excitée !

D : J'y suis pour rien !

Mimy _(air désespéré)_ : Juju, pourquoi le mien, il a toujours pas compris qu'il est très capable d'assurer sans sa faux ? Et même très capable...

Juju : Ben j'en sais rien, prouves-lui le contraire...

Q _(air pressé)_ : Bon on y va là ? Juju s'il te plait...

Mimy _(se tournant vers Duo)_ : Bon Mamour, tu vires la faux et les autres trucs que t'as sûrement préparés...

Juju _(énervée contre Quatre)_ : Hé ho ! ça fait la dixième fois là ! Il est que 9h du matin!!!!!!

Mimy _(bouche bée)_ : Dix?! T'es sûre ?

Juju _(hochant tristement la tête)_ : Oui, malheureusement...

Duo _(ayant fini son inventaire)_ : Y compris le fouet clouté?

Mimy _(revenant à lui)_ : Vi même le fouet clouté !

Q _(tout penaud) _: T'aime pas?

Juju : Si, mais je vais commencer à marcher en cowboy beau gosse...

D _(boudeur)_ : T'es méchante Mimy ! Mais pour toi je ferais tout ! J'enlèverais même les menottes en forme de lapin rose !

Mimy : Nan mon chou... chuis pas méchante... c'est toi qui veux me tuer à chaque fois c'est tout...

Q _(l'air de rien)_ : Pourquoi tu vas marcher en cowboy Juju? C'est pas si gros ce que j'ai entre les jambes!!??

Juju _(gênée)_: Euh...Si...

Mimy _(à Duo)_ : Prêtes-les à Heero tes accessoires mon chéri. _(à Juju)_ Ma pauvre Juju, je te plains...

H : J'en veux pas de tes menottes ! On sait pas ce que vous avez fait avec !

Juju : Et oui Mimy..._(grimaçant)_ j'ai mal rien que d'y penser...

Mimy _(à Heero)_ : T'inquiète ! On les a stérilisées !

H : Même ! J'en ai pas besoin!! Avec Trowa on a trouvé mieux !

Mimy _(air ironique)_ : Ouais ils vont sortir le trapèze. La dernière fois, Heero a failli se rétamer la gueule par terre pasque Trowa l'a lâché ! Heureusement il l'a rattrapé de justesse !

H _(boudeur)_ : C'est pas vrai !

Mimy _(l'air d'y croire)_ : Mouais...on dit ça...

Trowa _(débarquant à son tour)_ : Si si, Hee-chan, je t'assure je t'ai lâché car tu m'a pété le bras !

H : Mais poussin qu'est-ce que tu me fais là?

Mimy _(en rajoutant)_ : Et t'as eu un massage Trotro ?

T : Non, il m'a juste balancé une barre à mine dans la gueule pour le massage !

Juju _(se faisant tripoter par Quatre)_ : Oh oui ! ça fait mal. _(rouge)_ désolée pour le jouisse ment !

Mimy _(choquée)_ : Ben vous gênez pas surtout !

Juju : Quatre ! Enlève les mains de mon tee-shirt ! Y a du monde !

W _(attaché dans un coin)_ : Pourquoi vous m'avez pas laissé sauter ?

Q : On est pas irresponsable.

W _(pleurant) _: Ouinnnnnnn ! Je veux sauter !

Juju _(exaspérée)_ : Mais ta gueule Wuwu!!!!!!

Mimy _(l'air inquiet) _: Duo, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette faux ? Duo ! Poses ta faux, là maintenant tout de suite !

Duo : Ben rien, je comptais faire joujou avec avant de monter avec toi.

Mimy : Pauvre Wuwu...

_Duo manipule sa faux. CRAAAAAC_

Juju: Aie !! Putain de merde !!!DUO!!!! C'est mon pantalon que t'a déchiré !

_Juju se retrouve en culotte. Quatre bave comme un chameau._

Mimy _(énervée)_ : Et en plus t'as déchiré le super pantalon de Juju ! Et maintenant on voit sa culotte avec pleins de Sandrock dessus ! Mais t'es impossible comme gars, c'est pas vrai !

Q _(excité)_: On monte de suite!!!!!!! _(embarquant Juju dans ses bras avec sa culotte pleine de Sandrock)_

Mimy _(soupirant)_ : Pauvre Juju...

_En bas des escaliers._

Q : J'aime beaucoup ta culotte, y a moyen que tu m'achète le même en boxer?

Juju : sigh

Mimy _(à Juju)_ : Remarque, te plains plus ma vieille que ça soit trop calme après !

Juju _(air béat)_ : Ouais mais là, je sens que ça va être bien...._(disparaît en haut de l'escalier dans les bras de son chéri)_

_Une porte claque._

Mimy : Hum...espérons qu'ils fassent ça en silence.

_Bruit de chaises, lit renversé, mur éclaté, porte sortie de ses gonds...._

Mimy : J'ai rien dit...

H : Putain, mais je croyais pas Quatre comme ça !

D _(l'air appréciateur)_ : ça se voit que tu l'as pas testé !

Mimy _(l'air à la fois étonné et furax)_ : Hein ????? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ???

D _(se planquant derrière Heechan)_ : Mais rien ma puce, rien !

Mimy _(virant Heechan)_ : Explique !

D _(se faisant dessus)_ : Ben avant de te rencontrer j'étais bi.

Mimy : Et ?

D _(tout rouge)_ : Je me suis tapé Quatre...

Mimy _(abasourdie)_ : Et tu t'es fait Quatre???? Mon Dieu, Juju, on sort avec des mecs qui étaient ensemble avant !!!!!

H : Elle peut pas t'entendre, elle se tape un étalon. Je sais ce que je dis.

Mimy : Pasque toi aussi t'as testé? Ben dis donc, je pensais pas que 4 avait autant de succès !

H _(réalisant sa gaffe)_ : Euh non _(devient rouge écarlate)_.

Mimy : Hum Heechan, c'est pas beau de mentir.

T _(menaçant)_ : Tu peux répéter Heechan stp? G MAL ENTENDU!!!!

Heero veut être une souris à ce moment-là.

Mimy _(doucement)_ : Duo, mon amour que j'aime à la folie, viens ici...

H _(se justifiant)_ : Oui je me suis tapé Quatre, enfin c'est surtout lui qui m'a tapé.

D _(arrivant tout content)_ : Oui ma puce?

Mimy _(posant un doigt sur le tee-shirt de son chéri)_ : Mon chéri ?

D _(pas très rassuré finalement)_ : Oui? Tapes-moi pas stp... (donne sa faux à Trowa)

Mimy : Nan, je pensais pas à ça...

_Duo, vraiment pas rassuré là, reprenant sa faux._

Mimy _(exaspérée)_ : Laisse ta faux tranquille et laisses-moi parler...

D : Tu veux quoi ma chérie que je veux prendre depuis toute à l'heure? _(voyant le regard noir de Mimy)_ D'accord je me tais...

Mimy : Y a plus rien entre toi et Quatre, hein ?

D: Non.

Mimy : Ni avec Heero ou un autre ? C'est sûr ?

D _(très sérieux)_ : Je suis irrémédiablement hétéro. Je t'aime ma puce.

Mimy _(aux anges)_ : Mon duoooooo.

D : Je te veux là maintenant de suite. Viens on monte stp!!!!! Chuis à l'étroit dans mon froc.

Mimy _(roule une pelle à son chéri)_ : Allez on monte, grand fou !

D: oh ouiiiiiiii !!!!

Mimy : Hé Hé !

_Duo l'embrasse comme jamais auparavant._

Mimy : viiii, bon les gars amusez-vous bien !

D: bon on monte amusez-vous bien Tro et Hee!! _(prend Mimy dans ses bras et monte les escaliers)_

_Une porte claque._

T : Bon je veux des explications Heero.

H _(essayant la méthode duo)_ : Mais Trotro ! C'est fini ! Y a plus rien entre Quatre et moi !

T _(air soupçonneux)_ : T'es sûr ? Et à part Quatre ? Tu t'es tapé qui?

_Wufei devient tout rouge._

H : heu....heuuuuuuuuuu.

T _(horrifié)_ : Non, vas pas me dire que......NON pas WUFEI !

H _(air gêné)_ : Hum...j'étais en manque...désolé...

T: Je te satisfais pas c'est ça? _(commence à pleurer)_

H : Ben c'est pas ça, j'étais pas encore avec toi. Mais pleures pas. T'es le seul qui compte maintenant.

_Trowa sèche ses larmes._

H _(voix tendre)_ : Ai shiteru Trochan.

T : Moi aussi Heechan.

H _(air malicieux)_ : Dis Trotro... si on consolait Wuwu ? A tous les deux...

T _(lueur dans les yeux)_ : Hum, ça me tente bien là...

H _(lueur lubrique dans les yeux)_ : Wuwu???

W _(levant la tête)_ : Oui?

H et T _(avançant vers lui)_ : Pitit pitit pitit pitit...

W _(commençant à flipper)_ : Vous voulez quoi là?

T _(se rapprochant sensuellement)_ : Mais on te veut Wuwu.

W _(murmurant)_ : C'est Wufei..._(montant dans l'extase avec les caresses de Trowa)_

_Heero caresse Wuwu et Trotro. Ils montent dans la chambre tous les trois..._

THE END !!!!


End file.
